When I Grow Up
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: Petunia has always been jealous of her baby sister-but when she's forced to think about what she really wants to be when she 'grows up' she decides she wants to be one thing, and one thing only.


**Hey all! I hope you had happy holidays and new year! :) I watched HP! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot that was written for the When I Grow up Challenge!**

When I Grow Up~Ijustwantyoutoknow

"You're a freak!" I screamed at my little red headed sister, "A disgusting, abnormal freak and you are to stay away from me!" My fists clenched at my sides and in the back of my mind I wished something would break like when Lily would get mad.

Lily stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open and I saw tears coming to her emerald eyes that I was so jealous of since we were little kids.

Setting her jaw, she cleared her throat, "Fine. But don't you try to talk to me either."

In response I just huffed and pointed my nose to the ceiling, arms crossed.

Lily spun away, her hair following like a ring of fire and a tear slipped down her freckled cheek. I watched in contempt as she stormed away. I uncrossed my arms after a minute and stalked up the steps to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and ran over to my bed.

For five years I had been jealous of my sister. Five years I had wished that I could go to the magical school she went to. I buried my head into my pillow and began to cry. Even being seventeen I couldn't help it. I missed my baby sister and I always meant to be nicer, but every time she walked in the door it was like a fire burst inside of me.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" My mother's voice echoed through the house and I reluctantly got out of my bed. I trudged across my white carpet and out into the hallway where I stomped towards the steps. I stomped harder when I saw Lily fly down the hallway as if nothing had happened between us. She was happy as ever.

I sat at the table across from Lily, though I refused to look at her.

"So girls, the next school year is about to begin, do you both have your summer homework finished?" Our father peered at both of us over his glasses. I nodded.

"Yes Daddy." Lily's sweet voice replied, you could practically hear the smile in it and it made me even more angry.

"You don't even do real work at your freak school." I blurted and my mother and father both shot me looks.

"Petunia, apologize to your..." My mum began but I interrupted her.

"No, I won't apologize for speaking the truth. She's a freak, and I'm glad she goes to school with her own kind for most of the year. That way she can't spread her freakiness." I sneered over at her but I think my eyes softened when I saw Lily just staring at her dinner plate.

"Petunia, please go to your room. You can finish your dinner later." My father said calmly.

I shoved my wooden chair away from the matching table and it made a loud noise against the kitchens tile floor.

"I'm happy to, that way I don't have to sit with a freak!" I stood up with my back ramrod straight. I paid no attention to the tear I saw splash silently onto Lily's plate.

A week later we were taking Lily to the wretched station that took us to the blasted Hogwarts Express. I followed my parents and Lily through the barrier for the sixth time in my life and gave a reproachful look to the sleek scarlet train.

"Flower!" A boy with circular glasses called out and came sprinting towards us. He lifted Lily up and spun her around.

"JAMES POTTER YOU BLOODY TOERAG! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Lily yelled as she clawed at his strong arms, but I didn't miss the mirthful shine to her eyes. My sister fancied a freak.

He put her down, but still held her arms as he looked her over. "Summers been good to you Lils, still growing your hair out?" He inquired innocently, still smiling.

"None of your business and I've told you a million times, it's Lily or Evans." She told him as she squirmed out of his grip.

My father, looking slightly uncomfortable asked, "Lily, who is this gentleman?"

"James Potter, Mr. Evans. I'm in Gryffindor House with Lily and a future Auror." He held his hand out for my father to shake, and I couldn't admit to myself that he had a charming smile.

My father looked him over, "Are you and Lily friends?"

"Yes." The messy haired boy said immediately, while at the same time my sister said,

"Absolutely not."

"Seems we have differing opinions, flower." He smirked at her and Lily sighed angrily.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, but I noticed her blush a little bit.

"Speaking of flowers," The boy said as he reached behind him. He pulled out a lily, "Before anybody else asks, would you go to the first Hogsmeade visit with me this year?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no, James?" My sister sighed.

"Apparently more than once." He said as if it was plain as day. He turned away though as the trains whistle went off.

"Looks like we should be getting on the train, Lils. Here, I'll take your trunk," He took her trunk before anyone could protest, "Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and same to you Petunia. See you on the train Lily."

My sister rolled her eyes and turned to us, "He really is annoying. I'm sorry he had to turn up." She looked down at her shoes and blushed red.

"He seems like a nice boy, maybe you should accept his offer just once." My mother said and my baby sister looked up.

Avoiding the conversation Lily cleared her throat, "Well, I better get going or I'll miss the train,bye Mummy, bye Daddy." She gave them both hugs. As she turned to me I looked away but I heard her say, "Bye Tuney, I'll write you all, I hope you write back. Love you."

I watched her walk to the train. That James boy was holding the door open for her. I saw a concerned look pass over his face and he said something but my sister just brushed past him. He followed her right away and I shut my eyes, trying to kick the feeling of regret that was beginning to form in my chest.

Five days later I was in school. I walked into my English classroom and I sat in the front row. The teacher walked in, smiling brightly.

"Alright kids, this is your last year before college and I want you to write me a paper on what you want to be when you grow up. Now, I know that you all are grown up, but I feel that there is no other statement to sum up this paper. This could be anything you want, a pop star, a doctor, a mother or father. It doesn't even have to be plausible. This is the paper where you make your childish dreams come true."

I tuned the rest of her lecture out as I let my mind drift. What would I write my paper on? What did i want to be when I 'grow up' or so to speak? I had no idea. I thought about it all the rest of the school day.

That night I sat at my desk with a pencil and paper. I stared out my window and watched as the starlight made the dewey grass sparkle. I watched as a bird came closer and closer to my window. I opened it and the owl dropped a letter on my desk and flew out.

The breeze coming from the window blew my blonde hair to be messy around my shoulders and I picked the letter up.

On the outside, in Lily's cursive hand wrote, _Tuney_.

I opened it carefully, not wanting to tear the parchment. I pulled the letter out and made myself read it.

_Dear Tuney, _

_ I hope things are going well in your last year of high school. I wish I was going there, but I need to go here. I know it would make you happy if I was normal, but there isn't a way for me to not be a freak. I am sorry. But don't hate me forever, because I still love you. I'm still human Tuney, and I have feelings and it hurts me when you won't talk to me. _

_ I really hope things are well at home. Don't tell Mum and Dad but I've decided to go with James, (the boy at the station), and he isn't as much of an arrogant toe-rag as I initially thought he was. I hope you and Vernon are still together. If you are, and if you want to, give me details! I really hope you decide to write back._

_I miss you and I send my love,_

_Lily Evans_

I read the letter over a couple of times, surprised that Lily didn't hate me, and that she was writing to me about her boyfriend! And she wanted to know about me and Vernon...

I suppressed tears and set the letter aside, next to my stationary so I remembered to write back. But I had a paper to write, so I sat down again and picked up my pencil up.

I wrote frantically for two hours, a brilliant paper to show afterwards, and a new dream to chase, even if the things I'd done to Lily were unforgivable.

_When I grow up_

_Petunia Evans_

_ When I grow up, there is only one thing that I want to be. I want to be a good sister..._

**__I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to review;D Tell me what you thought! Thanks to everyone who reads!**


End file.
